


In Business-Related News, Apple Branches Out to Niche Markets…

by Altimeterrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altimeterrise/pseuds/Altimeterrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is old-school Sam and Dean, seasons 1 and 2. I had been saving it for use in a larger fic, but I figured what the hell. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Business-Related News, Apple Branches Out to Niche Markets…

**Author's Note:**

> This is old-school Sam and Dean, seasons 1 and 2. I had been saving it for use in a larger fic, but I figured what the hell. :)

Emma Mary Higgens - their ghost finally had a name. Dean pumped his fist in victory. “All right, time to hit the county records office, see where she’s buried.”

Sam pulled out his iPhone. Dean eyed him quizzically.

“I don’t think we need Bobby for this one, Sam.”

“I’m not calling him. Let’s see…okay, she’s buried at Pinkerton Lane Cemetery, 126 West Ashland Street.”

“Holy shit – there’s an app for grave robbing?!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, genius, for grave _finding._ ”

“Eh. Same diff.”


End file.
